The present invention relates to a case for receiving removable hard disks having improved characteristics.
Conventionally, a SCSI disk is removably provided in a cartridge of a case. Cartridge is slidable in the case such that cartridge may be inserted into the case for connecting hard disk to computer system or remove cartridge from the case to disengage hard disk from computer system. However, it is only possible to insert one cartridge into the case for connecting such a conventional SCSI disk to the computer system. As a result, only one SCSI disk is available in the computer system. This limits the use. Further, it is impossible to have a number of SCSI disks being used simultaneously. In view of this, it is disadvantageous. Another type of case is disclosed wherein a number of cartridges may be disposed therein simultaneously. As such, a computer system can use the same number of SCSI disks simultaneously. However, the previous design suffered from a disadvantage. That is, a number of sliding rails provided in the case for facilitating the insertion of cartridges are intended for several SCSI disks use only. It is impossible to increase the number of SCSI disks. This also limits the use.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a case for receiving removable hard disks which are connected in a hard disk array configuration such that it is possible to remove a SCSI disk in a turn-on state of computer system as well as parallelly connect more SCSI disks in an array than the conventional one.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a case for receiving removable hard disks. The case comprises a hard disk array circuit board, a plurality of sliding grooves provided on either side, a plurality of cartridges each disposed between two opposed sliding grooves, a plurality of sliding rails provided on either side being in cooperation with the sliding grooves such that a cartridge may slide between two opposed sliding rails, and a pivotal member provided in the front of the cartridge for inserting a SCSI disk into the cartridge, the cartridge capable of being inserted into the case by sliding the cartridge along the sliding groove, the cartridge and the case being secured together by clinging the pivotal member to the case which in turn causes the SCSI disk to connect to the hard disk array circuit board. Alternatively, disengage the pivotal member from the case for sliding the cartridge along the, sliding groove, resulting in a separation of the cartridge from the case. Hard disks of the invention are connected in a hard disk array configuration such that it is possible to remove a SCSI disk in a turn-on state of computer system as well as paraellelly connect more SCSI disks in an array than the conventional one.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.